The conventional swimming pool skimmer comprises an elongated handle, long enough so that the operator standing on the side of the pool can reach the center and bottom of the pool, a generally rectangular frame attached to one end of the handle, and a strainer such as a metal or fibre net screen or bag in the frame. Whilst such a skimmer might be quite adequate for removing freely floating or suspended debris from a swimming pool, it has its limitations in use. Pool debris such as leaves, twigs etc. tends to collect at the sides of the water surface, and to cling to the sides of the pool. The conventional skimmer is not effective in removing such debris from the sides, without scratching and marking the side tile surfaces of the pool. Also, after a period of time, some of the debris tends to become water-logged and sink, to rest on and even cling to the bottom surface of the pool, from where it is not effectively removed by the conventional pool skimmer. The professional pool maintainer normally conducts a separate, time consuming and tedious initial operation to free the debris from the sides of the swimming pool prior to using the conventional skimmer.